Naruto the King of Hearts
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is raised by Domon Kasshu right after he is born.


I don't own G Gundam or Naruto

Naruto the King of Hearts

The New Student

Xxx

In the village of Konoha an old man with a red hat was sitting at his desk. In the corner was a crib with a blond baby. "Can't believe this. The populous is calling for the baby's death," thought the old man. "Minato you must be ashamed of the village."

An Anbu with a dog mask jumps down. "Is that him lord Hokage?" asked the man. "So innocent yet he will be facing hardship."

"I have planned for this," said the Hokage. "I have called for an old friend for a favor."

"Who Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East," said Hokage-sama. "From the last letter he took on a student named Domon Kasshu."

"I have not heard of this man," said the Anbu.

"You might know him by his title," said the Hokage. "The King of Hearts."

"What,' said the Anbu. "I take it you want young Naruto to be taken from this place?"

Xxx

Three day latter a black haired man with a red coat and a sword strapped to his back walks to the village. Getting to the gates he sees the gate guards. "Halt state you business," said a guard.

"I have a meeting with Hokage-sama," said the man.

"Please sign in," said the other guard.

"I would be happy to," said the unknown man as he signed his and walked into the village.

Xxx

Getting to the administrative office he sees a blond haired woman at a desk. "May I help you sir?" asked the blond haired.

"I have an appointment with Hokage-sama," said the man. "It should under King of Hearts."

"Please go in," said the woman.

Xxx

Domon walks into the office and see the elder man. "I excepting Master Asia," said the Hokage. "You must be the new King of Hearts?"

That is correct Hokage-sama," said the man. "My name is Domon Kasshu. You sent my master a letter about a favor?"

"Yes," said Hokage. "How is Master Asia?"

"He died after the 13th Gundam fight from sickness," said Domon. "What is it you request?"

The Hokage walks over to crib. "I would like you to take this young child," said the Hokage. "The Kyuubi attacked the village and our former leader sealed him in his son."

"I take it the people want his death?" asked Domon.

"That is correct," said Hokage. "I want him away from the hate till he is strong enough to comeback."

"My master had a high opinion of you and I would love to raise the young child," said Kasshu. "What is his name?"

"Naruto," said the Hokage.

"I see a fitting name Maelstrom," said Domon. He looks over the crib.

"I would like to him to become genin and I will give you a scroll of the three academy jutsu," said Hokage.

Domon Kasshu takes the scroll and picks up the child. "Thank you Domon Kasshu," said Hokage-sama.

Xxx

Domon was approaching a house in Neo Japan. Opening the door he sees his wife Rain Mikamura. "Domon how was your meeting?" asked the brown haired female.

"First meet our son Naruto Kasshu," said Domon as he reveals the baby.

"Where is the baby from?" asked Rain.

Domon explains what happened in the meeting. "I was asked to take the young child so he can have a loving family," said Domon.

"You have my support," said Rain. "I guess you will train him?"

"Yeah," said Domon. The man sniffs. "Ugh what is that smell?"

"He needs a diaper change," said Rain as she takes Naruto and start to change him. "There all better."

Xxx

Five years has passed as Naruto was walking with his father. He also met the other member of the Shuffle Alliance. "Dad," said Naruto. "Can you train me?"

"Sure we will start with the basics," said Domon Kasshu. For the rest of the day Naruto just trained.

Getting back home Naruto saw a big man with brown hair. "Uncle Argo," said Naruto.

The big man laughed. "How is my champ doing," said Argo. Domon walks in. "Hey Domon."

"Hey Argo, what's up,?" asked the King of Hearts.

"Have started to train Naruto?" asked Argo.

"He decided to start today," said Domon.

"I have talked with the other members and we have a request to train your son in our style," said the Black Joker.

"I can allow that," said Domon.

Xxx

Naruto turned seven and was at his party. "Hey Naruto," said a man with blue and pink haired. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Uncle Chibodee," said Naruto.

"I have something for you," said the man as he brings out a present with wrapping paper of the American flag.

Naruto tears into it and see boxing gloves. "Boxing gloves," said Naruto.

"You know about my fighting so I think it is time to give you your own gloves," said the boxer.

Naruto got presents form all of the Shuffle members. The Neo China fighter Sai Saici got him a robe of the Shaolin.

Argo got him a toy of his pirate ship which is used as a Shuffle alliance base.

And George De Sand got him a toy of Gundam Rose.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

His parent walks up to Naruto. Domon tell him to reach of his fist. "This is our gift," said Domon as Naruto hand glows and the crest of The King of Hearts appears on his hand.

"Does this mean?" asked Naruto.

"Yes my son I name you the King of Hearts," said Domon. "Now let's eat."

Naruto is now twelve and he was sitting on his bed. "Tomorrow I head back to the village I was born," said Naruto. "Do I want to?"

Xxx

On a ship the next day Naruto and Domon where heading back to the Konoha. "Listen Naruto, I might not be you biological father. But never forget I will always as my own," said Domon.

"You will always be my father," said Naruto. "Thanks to you and the other I have learned a lot."

"Remember you carry the legacy of the King of Hearts," said Domon.

Xxx

Getting to the village the two head to the tower and knock on the door. "Enter," said a voice.

Domon enters the office and sees Sarutobi at his desk. "Well this must be Naruto," said the kind old man. "Thank you for taking care of young Naruto."

"No problem Hokage-sama," said Domon.

"Now Naruto, why don't you head to the academy?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto got to a two story building and went to the designated class room.

In the class room a brown haired man with a scar on his nose was reading a note. "Alright class we have a new student coming in today," said the man. "He has been allowed to take the test."

Naruto walks in. "I am Naruto Kasshu nice to meet you."

"Now that introduction are out of the way we will start kunai and shuriken throwing," said Iruka.

The test was simple until they got to the sparing section. The battle were fairly quick as Naruto and an boy with black hair were called down. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kasshu no ninjutsu," said Iruka.

Begin," said Iruka.

Sasuke got into a stance with Naruto mimicking Chibodee's stance. Sasuke went first and struck with a punch which was blocked. Sending a powerful Jab Naruto knocked the boy out with on punch. "He cheated," shouted a bunch of fan girl.

Sasuke got up. "Man felt like I got laid out," said the boy as he sees Naruto with his arms extended waiting for the boy to take it. Taking the offered hand Sasuke pulls himself up. "Next time I will win."

"I will wait for the next match," said Naruto as the two formed a rivalry.

"A week from now we will tell you the teams," said Iruka.

Xxx

During the week Naruto had become friends with most of his peers. Sasuke and him sparred everyday.

The week came and gone as Naruto was sitting with his friend team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," said Iruka.

"Yes true love conquer all," shouted a pink haired girl.

"Naruto Kasshu," said Iruka.

"Thank god," said Sasuke.

Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," said Iruka

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara," said Iruka. "Please wiat fro your sensei."

Team 8 and 10 left as team 7 was waiting. "Where is our sensei?" asked the pink haired girl.

"He will be here," said Naruto as he takes out a deck of cards.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Playing cards, why not join?" asked Naruto.

"Very well," said Sasuke as he pulls up a chair and the two play poker.

The door opens and a man with grey hair walks in. "My first impression is you're boring," said the man. "Meet on the roof."

The man disappears in a shunshin. The three genin look around and head up to the roof.

Xxx

Getting to the roof they see their sensei. "Alright let us start with introduction," said the sensei.

"Why not you first Sensei," said Naruto.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes, dislikes and hobbies, dreams for the future you are to young," said Kakashi. "Next blonde."

"I am Naruto Kasshu, I like my family, I dislike murders and dishonorable fighters, hobbies is to train and my future is to be a great ninja," said Naruto.

"Next pink hair," said Kakashi.

"I am Sakura Haruno, my like are," she turns to Sasuke. "My hobbies are," look at Sasuke again. The boy shudders. "My dreams are," she looks at Sasuke and squeals."

"Dislikes?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-pig," she shouted.

"Okay moving on," said Kakashi. "Emo."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," said the boy. "My likes are to train, my dislike are traitor, my hobbies are to train and my dream is to find someone and make them answer for their crime."

"Alright," just so you know you aren't really genin," said Kakashi. "You have a final test."

"But we passed the test," said Sakura.

"That was to see you who make the team, this will determine if you have the skill to be genin," said Kakashi. "Meet at training ground 7 at 6 in the morning and I recommend you don't eat you will throw up."

The man disappears. "Eat a breakfast," said Naruto. "We can't fight without an empty stomach."

The other two nod their heads and the three head to their respective houses.

Xxx

End Chapter

Next time The survival test Team 7 is born


End file.
